A Fresh Start
by kels16
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to escape from an abusive relationship. will it be the fresh start she wanted it to be? and what will happen when she meets the cullens? all human a little OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first fan fic...so be nice and enjoy.**

**Summary: bella swan was in an abusive relation ship in arizona so she moves with her dad to get a fresh start. will things go the way she plans? will she meet someone new? ALL HUMAN might be a little out of character. BxE.**

Chapter 1

"Dad", I yelled running up the porch steps, it has been so long since I've seen him

"Hey Bells", my dad said as he caught me in an awkward hug, he was never one for affection or emotion for that matter. "I'm glad you've decided to come and live with me, your mother didn't really give a reason, but..."

"Well geez, can't I just want to live with my father?", I asked him jokingly. There was no need to tell him about Kyle and I didn't really want him to know. I had no idea how the Forks Police Chief would act if he found out his daughter had been in an abusive relationship.

I decided that I wanted to live with my dad after the first time my boyfriend of a year, Kyle, hit me. Just a quick slap to the face was just the wake up call I needed. That wasn't the last time, but I had finally made my escape.

"Sure, you're right, well come on lets get your stuff and get you settled in your room." He led me in the house giving me a brief tour on the way, the kitchen, living room, bathroom,blah,blah,blah.

My room was on the second floor and Charlie told me to make myself at home.

I started unpacking my things and getting things ready for school tomorrow. It was my first official day at Forks High School and I was extremely nervous. In Phoenix, I didn't have many friends, just Kyle.. So you can imagine how alone I felt after he started to hit me. I still had some of the bruises which I was sure to hide, there was no way I was going to tell anyone here about what had happened if I could help it. Forks was my fresh start, here I wasn't "Bella Swan the loner girl with an abusive boyfriend" here I was "Bella Swan the new girl" and I like that title.

After everything was unpacked I went downstairs to start making dinner (my mom had told me Charlie wasn't the best cook so I decide I would start making dinner). He was sitting in the living room with his eyes glued to the T.V. He was watching _baseball, _ugh I hate _baseball._

"Hey dad I'm going to start dinner, how does spaghetti sound?" I asked.

"Oh hey bells, sure that sounds great do you need me to show you where everything is?" he asked trying to be helpful.

"No thanks I'll be fine" I called as I made my way into the kitchen.

When it was finally ready I called Charlie and sat down at the table. He came in soon after and began eating. He didn't say much and I was glad, if he didn't talk too much then maybe he wouldn't ask too many questions about my life in Phoenix. We were almost done eating when he finally spoke.

"So, how's your mom and Phil doin'?"he asked nonchalantly.

"Pretty good, they are going to travel a bit I guess"

"Oh... well good for them"

That was the only time he spoke throughout dinner.

It was almost midnight when I finally crawled into bed. I had cleaned up the kitchen, took a shower, straightened my hair, and packed my bag for tomorrow. Even though it was late I wasn't tired. I was nervous and tomorrow was going to be a long day. My first day at Forks High. I was getting a fresh start and I was gonna try my best not to mess it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My alarm clock started going off, but I was already awake it was 6:30 and school starts at 8:00.

I crawled out of bed and got dressed. I decided to wear a gray cardigan with a white tank top underneath and my favorite skinny jeans. It covered up my bruises so it worked.

When I made my way down the stairs I saw that Charlie had already left. I glanced at the clock crap! It was already 7:30 I had to leave or I would be late. I grabbed a granola bar out of the cupboard and went outdoors to my dad's old chevy truck that he gave to me.

As I pulled into the Forks High parking lot next to a shiny silver Volvo, I looked to see who leaning against the car. She had short pixie like hair and was really tiny. But standing next to her was the cutest guy I have ever seen. Wait, cute isn't the right word more like gorgeous. He had messy bronze hair and was wearing a The Ramones band tee. Wow, I thought I was the only person under the age of 40 who liked the Ramones. He was pale and muscular, but not like steroid muscular, more natural. He looked up and caught me staring, I quickly looked away and grabbed my bag. Once I climbed out of the truck I notice three other people standing with them.

I hurried to what I assumed was the front office and didn't look enough to know what they looked like.

"Well hello dear how can I help you?" a sweet old lady asked at the front desk. Her nameplate read_ Mrs. Cope_.

"Yeah, um, hi, I'm Bella Swan and I just moved here" I responded.

"Oh of course you must be Chief Swan's daughter." She pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to me. "Here is your schedule if you would like any changes you can talk to me at the end of the day. Now I just have to find someone to help you find your classes"

Just as she said that the gorgeous guy walked in and looked straight at me and smiled.

"Oh, Edward! Would you like to show Bella here her classes, she just moved here." Mrs. Cope asked him sweetly.

Oh great the hottest guy ever was going to be my personal tour guide, so much for not messing up my fresh start.. The first day hadn't even started yet and I already had a crush.

He looked at me and flashed a crooked grin. "Sure Mrs .Cope, I can show Bella her classes."

She left us alone then and started helping a guy with some serious acne problems.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"I'm Edward, so let get this tour started" he said as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

I laughed at his mock enthusiasm.

He led me out of the office and down the hallway. "So, Bella, is it, where did you move here from?"

"Well, I lived with my mom in Phoenix and I decided it was time for a change so I moved here to live with my dad." I answered sort of honestly.

"Oh just out of the blue?" he asked. He was looking at me and for the first time I noticed he had green eyes.

"Well, yeah...sort of...I guess." he didn't look convinced, but didn't push it any further. And I was glad, no way was I telling him about Kyle, the real reason I moved here.

"Ok, well this is your first class English with Mrs. Davenport, I have it first hour too so we can go in and then I will tell you about the rest of your classes-" he paused and looked into my eyes " of course only if you want me to."

"Yeah, that sounds great, thanks for your help."

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. Edward and I talked, he showed me my classes and my locked, introduced me to some kids that go here. There was no on I really took interest in except for Edward. Mike Newton talked and flirted with me non-stop. Jessica Stanley was nice, but I had the feeling she was the kind of person who was nice to you to your face and mean behind your back. Angela Weber was sweet and shy. Tyler Crowley also talked non-stop.

"Would you like to sit with my friends and I at lunch?" Edward asked me after Biology.

"Sure, that would be great"

He grinned at me and I grinned back.

The cafeteria was...well...like all other cafeterias. We grabbed some food and he led me to a table in the middle. The pixie looking girl was there along with the three others.

"Hey guys this is Bella Swan she just moved here" he motioned for me to sit down. "Bella this is my sister Alice" The pixie. "My friend Jasper" he had blonde hair and blue eyes, attractive, but he was holding hands with Alice on the table. "His twin sister Rosalie" she looked just like Jasper, but with boobs. "And Emmett" he was huge, he had large muscles and curly hair. He looked like he could snap me in half without even breaking a sweat.

"Hey" we all said at the same time.

I sat there and ate my lunch quietly listening to them talk. Apparently Jasper and Emmett like to bet, Alice loves to shop, and Rosalie is somewhat self centered, since all she did was look in a mirror during lunch.

"So, Bella" Alice began to ask me. "Rosalie and I are going to the mall tonight to get a new outfit for the football game Friday night, do you wanna come?"

"Sure, sounds like fun" I wasn't much for shopping, but I agreed. I wanted to be friends with her.

She seemed nice and she is Edward's sister.

She smiled "Yay, trust me it will be fun" she sighed and reached across the table to touch my hand. "We're all going to be best friends, I can just feel it."

I looked at Edward and he was smiling at me I smiled back shyly. I sure hope Alice is right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the wait here is chapter 3!! enjoy**

**kelsey.**

**Chapter 3**

Three hours. _Three hours. _I had been at the mall for three hours with Alice and Rosalie. We went form store to store and I was beginning to figure out that Alice was a shopoholic. We we're sitting in some fancy store I couldn't pronounce when Alice tried to get me to try clothes on.

"Oh, Bella look, this dress would be so cute on you, you could wear it to the dance on Friday." She told me while sifting through a rack of dresses.

The dress was knee length, silver, and strapless with an empire waste. No way would that cover up the bruises on my arms and shoulders.

"Um, no thanks Alice that's not really my style, plus I didn't bring any money with me."

"Please Bella? It would look super cute on you, plus you don't have to worry about the money issue we've got it covered"

"Um ok sure" I told her as she handed me the dress and I walked into the dressing room and closed the door. My plan was to try it on and say it didn't fit or I looked horrible in it and not come out so they couldn't see the bruises.

The dress did look good on me, but no way could I wear it on Friday. "Oh man, Alice this dress doesn't fit very well...I'll...just um...wear something I have at home" I yelled through the door. _Please believe it. Please believe it._ I silently hoped.

"Bella you have to show us so we can be the judge of that" Rosalie giggled through the door.

After a few more minutes I decided to give up and walk out. They both smiled when they saw the dress and gasped when they saw the bruises that were scattered down my arms across my chest and on my shoulders.

"Oh my god, Bella, what happened?" Alice managed to say after a minute of silence.

"...Um...well...the other day I wasn't paying attention and I tripped...and fell...down the stairs at my house. Ugh, im so clumsy." I lied, but they didn't seem to believe it, I know I'm a bad liar.

"You feel down the stairs, huh?" Rosalie said.

"Um...yes?"

"Ok, sure, when you feel like telling us what's really going on we'll be here to listen." alice spat at me.

I sighed I really like them, but I'm not sure how to tell them what happened between me and Kyle.

"Just let me get out of this dress and I will try to explain things, ok?" they nodded.

We ended up at the food court eating pretzels as I told them the story. "Kyle and I had been dating for almost a year before I moved to forks. He was great, well at least I though he was, he took me out, never pressured me to do anything I didn't want to do. Paid for my dinner, everything, and I was positive that I was in love with him." I took a deep breath and willed myself to continue.

"One night about a month ago we got into an argument, a big argument." Their eyes grew wide as if they knew what was coming. "He slapped me across the face and pushed me into the wall. As soon as it was over he looked remorseful, like he didn't even realize what he was doing. It took me about two seconds to get out of there and run home. After that night he called me tried to come over, but I wouldn't speak to him. No one knew, not even my mom, I wouldn't tell her, only that I wanted him to stay away from me."

"One night after school", I continued "He caught up with me and tried to apologize, I screamed at him and all but spit in his face. That's when his true side came out..." I took a deep breath to hold back a sob.

"I ended up with 2 bruised ribs and bruises practically everywhere. That's when I told my mom and decided I wanted to come here to get away from him. That's why I have bruises, and that's why I can't wear that dress Friday."

"Oh bella I'm so sorry, you have no idea how sorry", Alice threw herself at me and gave me a tight hug.

Rosalie had tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Bella, I had no idea."

I hushed them quickly "It's okay guys, it's over and I'm away from him finally. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone ok, not my dad, not anyone at school including Emmett and Jasper."

They exchanged glances and nodded. "We won't tell anyone Bella, you have to tell them when you're ready" Alice assured me.

"Alright let's go and find a suitable dress that Bella can wear" Rosalie winked at me.

"Thank you guys so much, for everything" We hugged and then went on talking and laughing like nothing had ever happened and that's the way I wanted it.

I walked into school the next day feeling great, I didn't need to worry about the bruises too much anymore because Alice and Rosalie knew, and they would help me hide them with foundation.

I was pulling my books out of my locker when I heard a beautiful voice say "Hey Bella, did you have fun shopping last night? I hope Alice didn't wear you out too much."

I looked over into Edward's green eyes and just about melted. I laughed "yes, I had fun and I came back alive so that's a good thing."

He chuckled, "yes I would say that's a very good thing, but I know how Alice can get." He winked at me.

"She was on her best behavior".

"Good, can I walk you to English?" he asked me and my heart gave a stutter.

"Um...sure...I'd like that" I blushed with pleasure.

"Alright"

We walked in silence to English and I noticed the stares and murmurs of girls around me. _Jealous stares_. Oh great, I kind of expected this. Edward is so gorgeous of course every girl in the school is gonna hate me for hanging out with him, oh well I sighed he's well worth it.

English was a bore as usual, Edward and I just talked and got to know each other. He told me he was adopted by Esme and Carlisle, Alice's parents when he was very young, because his parents died in a car accident. I told him about my mom and Charlie.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I replied.

"I know we don't really know each other, but would like to go to the dance with me to the dance on Friday after the game?" he seemed kind of embarrassed, but I was thrilled he asked.

"That would be great Edward, I'd love to. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but ... you seem like a nice guy." I flushed at the last part. He smiled at me.

"Excellent, I'll meet you after the game, I play you know, football..., would you like to wear my jersey on Friday? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but...It's kind of a tradition for girls to wear the guys' jerseys on home football games."

I beamed at him "I would like that", just then the bell rang "so I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yes, you will see me at lunch" He gave me a crooked grin then walked off to his next class.

I smiled inwardly, this was going to be a great week.

**Please review. Reviews make me happy :)**


	4. Author's NoteSorry

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a real chapter... I just wanted to let everybody know that I would like 15 reviews on this story before I post chapter 4! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on alert. **

**kelsey**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter 4 enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up on Friday morning feeling great. Edward had given me his jersey to wear today, it wasp pretty big on me and had helmet marks from tall the tackles he's received. We had really gotten to know each other over the past week. I really felt like I could make Forks my true home now. Alice, Rosalie, and I became inseparable, despite Rosalie's behavior on my first day. We went to the mall a few times and even had a sleepover. All the things that I never did in Arizona, mostly because Kyle was my only friend there.

But the real reason why I loved it here so much was because of Edward. We spent a lot of time together and I'm really beginning to fall for him. We have so much in common and he can make me laugh, thing I never experienced with Kyle. I really hope that me wearing his jersey today is a signal that he wants to be more than friends.

When I pulled in the school parking lot later on that morning I spotted the gang all hovering around the Volvo. Emmett and Rosalie were glowering at each other like they had just gotten into an argument, and Jasper, Alice, and Edward were laughing at them.

I got out of my truck and made my way over to where they were standing. Edward spotted me right away and came up to me to walk me over.

"Good morning" he said taking my hand. _Whoa_. This was a first.

"Morning, are you excited for tonight?"

"Yes, I can't wait. My jersey looks great on you by the way" He smiled at me and I thought I would melt at the sincereness in his voice.

"Thanks" I blushed, but hoped he couldn't tell because it was cold out.

We reached the rest of the group and the couples seemed to be off in their own little worlds, but then Alice spotted me "Hey Bella, you look great I love those jeans"

"Thanks Alice" I looked down feeling uncomfortable holding Edward's hand.

"No way! are you two going out?" she looked at us skeptically.

"Um..." I looked up at Edward just as he saved me.

"What, can't two friends hold hands? And no were are not going out...yet" He flashed me his crooked grin.

When the bell rang we all parted ways to go to our classes. Edward and I walked to English.

"So, Bella, did you have your heart set on going to the dance tonight?" he asked me out of the blue as we sat down.

"Well no, I actually don't really want to go but Alice insisted. The truth is I hate dancing" I admitted.

"So would you be up to doing something else? With me?"

Was he asking me out on a date? "Sure, like a date?"

He suddenly looked nervous, "it doesn't have to be a date it you don't want it to be"

"Well whatever it is I'd like to go."

He grinned "Ok just wait for me after the game and then I figured we could just go to my house and watch movies and hang out. Oh and don't worry about Alice giving you a hard time about the dance I'll talk to her" My savior.

"Thank you, sounds great I'll meet you at the back of the school once the game is over"

"Great" he smiled and then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Then turned back around in his seat. I thought I might die when I realized we were in a full classroom, but no one seemed to notice thank god.

After school we ended up back at the Cullen's house because Esme and Carlisle (who I have yet to meet) are out of town at a conference of some sort. That meant that Edward I would be here alone tonight. That thought made me scared and excited at the same time.

Alice didn't hassle me too much about the dance, because she knew Edward and I had a "date" and she was happy about that.

The boys had to leave not soon after, so they could change and get ready for the game. Alice and Rose kissed Jasper and Emmett goodbye, while Edward and I hugged and this time I gave him a peck on the cheek.

Two hours later us three girls were in the car on the way to the game, blasting some Top 40 hit on the radio.

"So Bella, Alice asked, "what's the deal with you and my brother?"

"We're just friends Alice, honestly"

"Sure that's why you guys have a date tonight" Rosalie interceded.

"Well ok I guess you're right, I really like him, but I don't know how he feels about me" I admitted feeling warmth spread across my cheeks.

"Trust me Bella, I think he feels the same way." Alice replied. Then she started singing along to the song. Soon Rosalie and I joined and we all broke up in giggles.

We pulled up to the school and headed for the bleachers to watch our guys play. I was pretty nervous, because I had heard this team was good and I didn't want Edward to get hurt. The game lasted quite a while and we ended up winning by 4 points at the very end. Every single person stood up and hollered in the stands as Edward made the winning pass.

The team began to hustle off the field and Alice, Rose and I went over to congratulate them. Rosalie met Emmett first and he picked her up and gave her a huge hug. She squealed and complained because he was all sweaty, he just laughed, what a goofball.

"What did you think" Edward's velvet voice came from behind me.

I turned around to look at him, no visible damage that was good. "You did amazing I'm so proud of you." I reached up and we hugged for a long moment.

He pulled away looking like he didn't want to leave " I need to go shower and talk with the coach, I'll hurry you can wait in the Volvo for me if you want".

"Ok, but hurry." I gave my best pouty face.

He chuckled gave me one last hug and then walked away.

I went back to sit in his Volvo while he showered and changed. That's when I started to think that I might actually love Edward Cullen. And then I panicked, oh no, how could I tell him about Kyle and what happened in Arizona, would he think differently of me? Crap. What am I going to do?

**Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It took me a while to get a hold of my nerves, but I finally did. I have nothing to worry about, we are just hanging out, no big deal in any way. I don't have to tell him about Kyle tonight, I don't have to tell him ever. _Yeah right. _

I had been waiting in Edward's car for about 15 minutes listening to his pretty amazing C.D. collection when I heard him open the driver door and climb in. His hair was wet and hanging in his face, he had on sweat pants and a Forks Football T-shirt on. He looked gorgeous as usual.

"Hey, sorry you had to wait so long" he apologized as he started the engine. "Coach wanted to talk to me about next week's game against Mendon"( **A/N: that's just a really tough team my school always has to play, no relation to the story)**

"It's not a big deal, you did great tonight by the way" I told him as we drove toward the Cullen house, a little too fast for my taste, might I add.

He looked over at me and grinned "Thanks, I'm glad you came it meant a lot to me. And wearing my jersey, thanks again."

I smiled in response when he looked over at me again. We were silent for the rest of the ride listening to some song by the Offspring, Edward hummed it.

As we walked in the house Edward asked what I wanted to do.

"We have quite the movie collection, go ahead and pick out whatever you want to watch." he told me as he went into the kitchen to get us some food.

"Anything, huh?" I smirked at him and held up a copy of _The Notebook_, that was laying right on top of the huge stack of DVD's.

He groaned "On no, not you too. Alice and Rosalie have been making me watch it ever since it came out, I do not see the appeal." he grimaced. "Please don't make me sit through it again?" he begged. He was definitely teasing me, that much I could tell. Giving me puppy dog eyes like that he so did not play fair.

"Alright, alright" I teased laughing as I turned back to the stack. Once her emerged again with a bowl of popcorn and two sodas. I had finally chosen one of my favorites for us to watch.

"Do you mind if we watch _Almost Famous_?" I asked him, "it's my all time favorite."

"That sounds great, it's one of my favorites, too. I wish Stillwater was real band." he sighed longingly. I giggled

"Me too."

After he put it in the player we sat on the couch a few feet away from each other in a formal position.

He stared at me for a long moment and I was momentarily lost in his green eyes. He held his arm out as an invitation for me to move closer to him. I blushed and slid toward him as he wrapped his left arm around me and hit play. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world. I wonder if he has feelings like that for me?

My Edward internal drama was quickly forgotten as I got lost in the movie. I leaned my head against Edward's chest in a very comfortable position and he leaned his cheek against my hair.

As soon as the movie was over he shifted his position so he could look at me full one. "Bella, there is something I need to talk to you about." he took both of my hands in his. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but...I." I had never seen him search for his words like this before "I like you... a lot, as more than a friend."

I was pretty much shocked, my mouth was hanging open no doubt. I realized how my expression could have looked to him and he quickly backtracked.

"If you don't' feel that way about me I completely understand..." he looked hurt.

I didn't know what to say. I was utterly speechless, so I did the only thing that seemed right. I took his face between both of my hands and pressed my lips very gently to his.

He was obviously shocked by the kiss, but he seemed just as eager as I was when he tangled his hands into my hair and then his lips were moving against mine. It was amazing, he was the best kisser ever. Of course, I have only kissed one other person, this was nothing compared to Kyle, it was a million times better.

I moved to deepen the kiss by gliding my tongue over his lower lip when he abruptly pulled back breathless and looking a little dazed. "Wow" he murmured touching his lips with his finger.

I was a little light headed myself, "Yeah, wow. So I guess you know that I feel the same way?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, so where does this leave us?" he asked still staring at me.

"I have no idea, but I like where it's headed" I decided.

He grinned, then moved his face very slowly closer to mine as if asking permission and I nodded in response, then his lips touched mine once more.

We spent the rest of the night just laying on the couch talking and kissing. I didn't even realize I was tired until we were laying down on the couch, him playing with my hair, and I fell into a peaceful sleep in Edward's arms.

I had no idea how long I had been sleeping, but I woke with a start, from hearing the Cullen's front door slam shut. _Oh no. _

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I greatly appreciate it. Please do the same for this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Edward abruptly sat up and pulled me up with him. I looked at him with panic in my eyes and he put a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. Then I heard laughing.

"Ha, yeah right, you are so not a better dancer than me!" someone called, Emmett. Thank god. Edward immediately relaxed our position so that we were once again laying on the couch once he realized it was just the gang getting back from the dance. I let out the breath I had been holding in and so did Edward. Just then they all walked in the living room.

Jasper and Alice came in holding hands, while Emmett and Rosalie snuck upstairs together. I don't even want to know what they are up to.

"Hey guys, how was the dance?" I asked them.

"It was so much fun, Bella! I wish that you guys wouldn't have bailed on us, but next time I get to dress you up!" She grinned evilly. While Edward sighed and Jasper rolled his eyes. She looked around and inspected the living room. Edward and I were curled up on the cough together and the TV was playing the movies menu on a loop.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at me, "Is their something you two would like to tell me?"

I looked at Edward silently begging for him to talk, and he did, "Mmm....Fine, Alice, you win. Bella and I are officially dating."

She squealed and jumped up and down. "I knew this would happen!" She ran over to me and pulled me up off the couch "I"m going to take you home, and we can talk on the way."

Edward was immediately at my side with his arm around me, "Back off Alice, I can handle driving Bella home." He frowned at his sister.

"Nonsense Edward, you bond with Jasper while I take Bella home, we need some girl talk."

I rolled my eyes at him but nodded. He gave me a hug and a quick kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow, OK?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead and let go.

"Bye" I said.

The second we were in the car Alice began to grill me on what happened at the house. I told her everything and she gushed about how she didn't know how romantic her brother was.

******************************************************************************

The rest of the weekend was pretty great. I spend most of my time with Edward, getting to know him more. We either did homework , watched movies, or hung out with the rest of the gang. I thought things couldn't get better, and I was right. They only got worse.

Monday at lunch is when the shit started to hit the fan.

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and I were all enjoying out lunch outside, it was a rare sunny day in Forks. Edward and I were trapped in our own little world when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Weird, I never get text messages I'm not a big texter. I pulled my phone out and saw who it was from and I couldn't help but gasp._ Kyle_.

_Bella, _

_I've missed you._

_I know you're in Forks with Charlie,_

_but I need to see you._

_I'm sorry about everything._

_Kyle_

Edward gave me a worried look, "Who is that Bella?" he asked me after I had shown him the message.

"My ex-boyfriend from Phoenix."

Alice and Rosalie both gave me a questioning look and I nodded at them. Emmett and Jasper looked confused. Edward looked pissed.

I passed my phone to them and they all read it.

"Why is he texting you Bella?" Edward asked in a restrained tone, I knew he was trying to control his temper.

"I have no idea, he's not supposed to be in any contact with me, he's the reason I left Phoenix" I admitted while staring at the table.

"So what happened, did it end badly or something?" Jasper asked seeming concerned.

"Yeah, you could say that I guess."

I turned to Edward and he was looking at Alice, obviously mad that he was out of the loop.

I took his hand, "What do you say we skip the rest of the day, I really need to talk to you." I had no idea what I was going to say, but I did need to talk to him alone.

He looked into my eyes for what seemed like forever, then nodded and led me away from the table and to the Volvo. I looked back at Alice giving her the nod that it was okay for her to tell them the story. I knew she would understand.

Edward opened the passenger door for me and closed it after I got in. The whole ride there he was silent. I desperately wanted to talk to him, but what was I supposed to say, _Oh yeah my ex-boyfriend used to beat the crap out of me and know he wants to talk to me, so are we still on for dinner tonight? _Yeah right, he would run for the hills.

No one was home once we got to his house, Carlisle and Esme were still at work and would be for a few hours. We went up the stairs to his room and sat on the bed facing each other.

Then he finally spoke.

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on?"


	8. Authors Note 2

1**Author's Note**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews and support for my story!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update sooner, my life has been pretty hectic lately.**

**Also, I'm thinking of changing this story to M and include some lemons, but I am going to need some assistance in writing, them because I'm a wuss.**

**I would like your comments/ feedback on this.**

**Anyone interested in helping me please PM or review!**

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 7

1**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait! No excuses expect real life sucks. I know I left you with a cliffy last chapter, but hopefully this will make up for it!**

**Chapter 7**

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on?", Edward asked. His fists were clenched at his sides and he was sitting as far away from me as possible on his large bed.

I took a breath and decided it was all or nothing. "Edward, I'm going to tell you everything, just promise me you will stay calm until I'm finished." I wasn't really scared of his temper, more of how he would react when he found out I was damaged goods.

So I told him everything that happened, how sweet Kyle was at first and how he turned out to be the exact opposite. He didn't say anything the whole time, just sat there with a perfect poker face.

"That's why I wear long sleeves all the time, the bruises haven't healed yet." He looked up at me then, his eyes furious. He reached out to take my hand and nodded toward my arm. H rolled up my sleeve revealing the purple and yellow spots decorating my arm. He did the same with the other. What he did next though, took me completely by surprise.

He leaned down and pressed his perfect, full lips to each and every bruise that was visible. I could feel moisture on my arms from the tears that left his eyes. No one had ever shown me such raw emotion and affection in my entire life. He finally spoke.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I don't even know what to say. I'm sorry this happened to you , I'm sorry I reacted badly, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you from that vile..." he stopped. "I'm just sorry."

I finally let out the sob that I had been holding in. "It's not your fault, It's his. I just want you to know that I understand if this is the end between us." My voice broke at the last word, I would give him an easy out. I wouldn't make him or myself suffer any longer than necessary.

He finally got angry "You think that I would leave you over this? "God Bella that's so asburd!" he reached out and held my face between both of his hands. "I know we haven't known each other very long...but...I love you. And this" he gestured to my arms "doesn't change a thing!"

I was so overcome with emotion I did the only thing I could do, I kissed him. I met his warm lips with my own and got lost in the sensation of it all, he loved me and their was no doubt in my mind that I loved him back. A few moments later I pulled back and whispered " I love you, too." His face broke out into a grin and he pulled my lips back to his. After what seemed like hours of deep kissing he pulled back and placed his hands that had been in my hair on the hem of my shirt.

"Bella, I want to see all of your bruises." His eyes burned into mine and I immediately flushed, oh god, what is he going to think after he sees my flawed body?

"Bella, please, I promise no to do anything right now, I just...I just need to know."He sounded so sincere that I couldn't say no. I let him pull my long sleeved shirt over my head and I was left in a small tank top. He gasped and covered his mouth when he saw all the discolorations covering my chest, shoulders, and now exposed abdomen. I quickly went to cover myself with my hands, but he stopped me.

"No, Bella don't hide yourself, you're so beautiful, the marks that monster left will be gone soon." He once again leaned down and pressed his lips to every bruise, even the ones at the swell of my breasts. Their was nothing sexual about, he was just trying to show me that it didn't matter but my body didn't' think so. I had never been so turned. As he was kissing my shoulder I pulled his face up to mine and showed him how much I appreciated what he had just done.

******************************************************************************

The next day was both good and bad. I was relieved to find out that Alice and Rosalie had filled in Emmett and Jasper, they were both about as livid as Edward. Emmett had told me all I had to do was say the word and this "creep" was chopped liver.

Edward wasn't reacting in the same way. He was always on alert around me like Kyle was hiding behind a bush or something. It was ridiculous really, my mother had assured me that Kyle was still in Phoenix and she would make sure it was kept that way. Edward wouldn't budge though, everywhere I went someone was with, don't get me wrong I enjoy the company, but I can't help but feel smothered.

Kyle hadn't tried to contact me again so I didn't tell Charlie. I didn't want to worry him, let alone tell him about what happened in Phoenix, I just wasn't ready for that yet.

The next few weeks passed by without any drama. My bruises were starting to completely disappear in places so I had taken to wearing some t-shirts and low cut tops, all courtesy of Alice.

I spent as much time as possible with Edward, our physical relationship hadn't changed, we just stuck to making out. He never once pushed me to do anything ,but the both of us were definitely wanting more. I felt so bad leaving Edward in the same predicament every evening when I left, but I won't show him any more of my body until the bruises are completely healed.

It was the weekend of Carlisle and Esme's anniversary that Alice decided to throw a party at the mansion. Esme and Carlisle would be gone for the whole weekend to a vacation home, so I was staying the weekend for a sleep over with Alice. At least that's what we told Charlie. It was the night of the party and things were in full swing. Music blared through the surround system and bodies swayed back and forth on the make shift dance floor in the living room. Edward and I were sitting on the couch sharing a beer, I wasn't much of a drinker and neither was he, but we need to loosen up and have some fun.

By my third beer and Edward's fifth we were ready to dance. He lead me to the dance floor and brought my body flush up against him. We swayed and grinded into each other to the beat of some rap song I've never heard. We danced until we were both sweaty and my feet hurt. Edward left to go get us a refill and I felt two strong arms wrap around me from the back. I giggled "Didn't take you very long" I commented, turning around to face my wonderful boyfriend.

But it wasn't him. I was face to face with the ice blue eyes I had hope to never see again. Kyle.

**A/N: I know sorry another cliffy, but I will try and update sooner this time. Please tell what you think, good or bad. I'm kind of losing steam with this story, so if you have any ideas pleas let me know! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kels16**


	10. Important Announcement

Hey everyone I know you all probably think I dropped off the face of the earth, but I'm alive! After careful consideration I've decided to drop this story. I am thinking about re-writing it, but I have no idea what my update timeline would be, because I don't have a permanent computer at the moment. Thank you to everyone who supported this story, put me on author alert so if I do re-write or come up with a new story you will know.

Thanks,

Kelsey (kels16)


End file.
